onthesidelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Grace Halliwell
: "You know I have forgotten what this war is really about. It's more than just family fighting right? I hope it is but to tell you the truth I honestly don't know anymore." : --- Grace '''writting in her journal in 2032 '''Grace Patricia Halliwell is the youngest child and only daughter to Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. She inherited her father's blue eyes and blone hair however as she got older more of her mother's figure and cheeks presented in her. She is the youngest sibling to Wyatt Halliwell the leader of the Dark Army and Christopher Halliwell the leader to the Resistance. Ever since the death of her parents Grace has been caught in the middle of her brother's fued which has spreed throughout the family and the city slowly itching towards the world. At the moment Grace is trying to sort out her life and priorities. Does she continue to try and save her brothers from killing one another or does she step back and deal with the bigger picture. History Here Personality Here Physical Appearance Here Powers and Abilities ''Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. This is Mary's strong point as she is very creative and can often put a spell together on the spot. *'Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying: '''The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools such as her laptopn hooked to a crystal. *'Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. ''Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization:' Information Here *'Molecular Disintegration: Information Here *'Molecular Reversion: '''Information Here *'Shield Constructions: '''Information Here Inactive Powers *'''High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Relationships 'Wyatt Halliwell' : "It's new years so I thought... We could have a drink to celebrate. Unless you're too busy to have a drink with your sister because I'll total freeze this entire house to make sure you can get the time" : ''--- ''Grace to Wyatt Halliwell on January 1st 2032 Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. Information to go here on sibling relationship. 'Christopher Halliwell' : "I think you should stay at the loft with me. Just for a little while. Until we figure out who's behind the attacks. We have the room and you know I'll worry if you don't." : ''--- ''Chris Halliwell to Grace on January 13th 2032 '' Grace loves her brother Chris dearly, for a moment in her teenage years she resided with him before moving out. She finds Chris tends to check in with her more than Wyatt does and he is more open about his findings and issues which has her a little closer to Chris than Wyatt. Of course Chris also drives her a little crazy at times especially with his Resistance talk and wanting to bring the family together, something she would like but not the way he intends. While Grace trusts Chris with her life and would gladly take a bullet for him she presently is having major issues being around her brother and opening up to him after her most recent kidnapping having to remind herself that it was not the real Chris who nearly killed her but a simple illusion. She's working on fixing the situation and becoming the sister he knows once more. 'Trisianna Va'kyrie' : ''"'Mine name is Trisianna but you may call me Tris, hence forth i shall be thine Whitelighter" : --- Trisianna Va'kyrie to Grace on March 27th 2032 Grace unknowingly sent out a call for help when she was kidnapped by a demon who had taken over her mind. The call was so strong her whitelighter was summoned through time and brought forwards a few hundred years. Grace is slowly learning to trust her whitelighter and adjust to having one. She's doing her best to open up bit by bit and learn to ask for assistance now she has it at her fingertips though she still feels responsible for pulling Tris through time and asking for her help taking her from whatever other duties she has. Grace is helping Tris learn about the new age she finds herself in and how to speak the modern language over the old tongue Tris is so used to speaking. TAB BOX TO GO HERE WHEN I CAN MAKE ONE, IF I CAN MAKE ONE. Professional Life Here Name Sake Grace. Was the name of one of her ancestors however there is no proof she was named after the woman. The name Grace means God's Grace, Grace and Love. People with this name are said to be graceful, kind, loving and understanding. Patricia. Was the name of her grandmother which was given to Grace in honor of the woman. The name itself means Noble Woman, they are said to be rather imaginative, intellectual and have a strong desire to travel the world. '''Halliwell. '''Is a very old English name which has a very simplistic meaning behind it. Holy and Well. Well for a well and/or spring time. While Holy represents halgi which means holy. Trivia Here Episodes Here Gallery Here